Levi Missing
by zoe17nightengale
Summary: just a short story. I thought it would be cute to have Eren panic over Levi. This is my first fanfiction hope you like it!


What had been a normal day for me at the ancient castle, that the Levi squad is using, went from good to terrible to sky high. Usually when the lunch bell rings and everyone meets up in the kitchen to eat quickly and get back to work. Before anyone could start to eat, squad member Petra Ral, who is supposed to have brought lunch to Corporal Levi, came running into the kitchen. She was out of breath and had a panicked expression and very wide eyes.

"Guys, help! I can't find Levi!" there was a few startled gasps and the room quickly became silent.

This had never happened before, although it is in Levi's nature to disappear, we were all going to practice the 3D gear maneuver in the forest after lunch and Levi would not just disappear on us without a good reason. He never misses practice or a chance to improve/scold us. (Only Eren gets scolded.)

"Alright, nobody panic, we'll look throughout the castle." It was Eld Jinn, second in command, who had spoken up.

"Yes" replied the squad in unison. We spread out looking everywhere after we decided to meet back in the kitchen in two hours.

Two Hours Later

In the kitchen, we reviewed the places we all had searched and came up with nothing. We decided we would look in the forest again. We went in pairs of two, bringing a red and a green flare each. The red means we found him and we need back up or he needs medical attention immediately, etc. The green means we found him and everything is okay, head back to the castle. Since the squad had an odd number of members, with Levi being the sixth, we spilt as shown below.

Eld Jinn and Petra Ral

Gunther Schultz and Oluo Bozado

And Eren Yeager was by himself.

I was walking on my own, since Jinn thought that using the horses or our gear would be dangerous, when I saw something shiny lying by a bush. I walked over a picked it up.

It was a piece of one of the swords we used to kill titans! _It must be Levi__'__s because mine are right here and none of the other members went in this direction, _I thought.

_Wait, we practiced here before it might not be his._

I shook my head, how dare I think such a thing.

_Levi__'__s, no it can__'__t be Levi would only use these if he was in trouble. If he was in trouble! No he can__'__t be._

Just as I said that, I noticed something else, I bent down and put my finger in it and yes as I feared it was blood and fresh blood at that. In truth I had noticed crimson colored blotches in some places, but I had not looked closer because it did not look important, only small dots of red on a green and brown background.

_No it can__'__t be! Not Levi__'__s! Wait if it's not dry that means he passed by recently, I getting close! Wait __"__He", HE it may not be him._

There, more blood, a trail. I started to follow the trail. I saw more and more blood in spots, like he was slowing down. The area I was entering now was dense with a lot of leaves and sticks.

_If I close my eyes and listen I might hear him!_

I did exactly that, and I heard crashing noises, like someone plowing through the forest. Screw Jinn, I used the 3d gear.

I sped through the forest listening hard. I dropped to the ground, whoever or whatever it is, is directly in front of me, behind a tree, had heard me? I walked silently to the tree. I held my breath, listening to it breath, hard and heavy gasps. I carefully made my way back away from the tree. _I need to get to the other side of it._

Several Minutes Later

All I had to do was look and I would know if it was Levi. I took a deep breath and looked out to where it/he was supposed to be standing. I t was huddled on the ground. I jumped out and ran to it. "Levi, Corporal Levi, I found you!" I dropped to the ground beside him. My heart was beating wildly, and I could feel tears start to prickle my eyes as I looked at a gash by his temple; it was gushing blood all over.

"Eren…" He said in a weak voice.

I moved his head onto my lap, "Hold on let me call the others!" I took of my jacket and ripped a piece of clothing from my shirt and gently pressed it on his wound. I wiped up some of the blood as carefully as I could. Levi gave a shuddering gasp and tried to move away. I gently moved him back.

"Eren…"

"Yes, Corporal" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Eren…."

"Yes"

"…. Eren….Eren...Eren…"

"Corporal Levi, are you okay?"

"Eren…"

"I'm going to move and pick you up okay….. Corporal…"

"Eren ….I'll ….kill you …if you….drop…..m-m-me"

"Okay… but first I need to use a flare so wait a sec. "

With that I used the green flare, put on my jacket, and picked Levi up, I put his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder. Although it was hard I managed to use the 3D gear without dropping Levi and got to the castle where everyone was waiting. (I came out of the woods on foot though, don't tell Jinn)

A Little Later

When I came back with Levi, we took him straight to his room and laid him down. After that, we gave him medical attention and let him rest. I was given the job of taking care of him. This is what happened when I took him his meal.

Knock, knock. My fist gently tapped the door. There was no response.

"Levi, I'm letting myself in ok?"

Still there was no response. I gently opened the door. Levi lay on his bed. Even from here I could see his pale complexion was even paler from the loss of blood. He was wearing a simple white shirt and was turned slightly on his side. Hishair was wet, like it was covered in sweat. And the bandage that he had worn was on the floor.

I walked gently over and set the tray of food on his bedside table. I looked closer; yes his hair was matted with sweat. His brow creased and his expression changed to one of pain. He muttered something; I couldn't tell what.

I placed my arm on his forehead, he was burning up, and I looked around and saw the basin of water with cloth and bandages beside it on Levi's dresser. I walked quickly over to them, folded and put a cloth in the water. I then walked back to Levi's side and put the cool cloth on his forehead. Levi moaned softly and my heart skipped a beat.

_Should I wake him? He might get mad; then again he is in no condition to do anything to me. _

I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. I turned him gently on his back.

"Levi, Corporal Levi, it's time to wake up, you need to eat you meal."

Being this close to Levi made my heart explode; I could see every part of his face up close. His skin looked so gentle, smooth; I could also see some old scares but no new ones.

_How did Levi get these? I have never seen anyone who could touch Levi especially when he was in battle, I doubt even Mikasa could lay a finger on him let alone the faint scratch marks seen. _

The marks look years old, almost faded completely.

I tried again to wake him and when a small moan escaped his lips I could not contain it anymore. I leaned over his and kissed him ever so gently, a soft lingering kiss. I backed up and took a deep breath.

_Contain yourself, idiot!_

My heart was beating a thousand miles a second. I dropped to my knees beside his bed and laid my forehead on his cool sheets.

"I'm so sorry Levi I didn't mean to; I couldn't control myself when you moaned in your sexy voice. I'm so sorry please forgive me"

"Do you mean that?"

His voice startled me and I fell on my butt, surprised.

"I…. Levi you were awake … I'm so sorry!"

"Eren, come here….please"

"Yes, Corporal"

_My heart is pounding so loud, what if Levi can hear it? _

Levi must have noticed that I was half scared to death of what he might do to me because he said, "Calm down Eren, I am in no condition to do anything to you."

I didn't reply, just got up and walked over to him.

"Eren, did you bring me that tray of food?"

"Yes, Corporal I did."

"Eren, get it for me."

"What … you're not mad?"

"Now I didn't say that did I? Anyway I can't feed myself, so you get to."

So I fed Levi. I was hard to contain myself, he could not hold himself up and so I got to.

I had one arm under his head and fed him with the other. Levi was so hot, he had a fever. I made him take small bites, so he didn't choke.

I had cleaned up and was taking the tray back to the kitchen when I turned and saw Levi shaking under the covers. I took the tray down and washed the dirty dishes. I went back up to Levi's room. My heart was pounding. I knocked and Levi said to come in.

I walked over to the basin and got him a new cloth to exchange with the one I put on him earlier. When I switched them, I saw that Levi was shaking even more. The fever must be worse, for he had that look. The sick, hot and feverish look.

"Corporal, are you cold, you're shaking?"

I knew it was the fever but I had nothing else to say.

"Eren…Yes…I'm cold"

Out of nowhere, Levi grabbed me and pulled me next to him.

"L-Levi"

"Shush" Levi placed his finger on my lips. "Shush"

I held Levi close to me.

Levi fell asleep in my arms! As I lay holding him he starts to move. He moves his legs, rubbing them on mine. He murmurs something in my ear, his breath hot, sends shivers down my spine.

"Levi" I moaned. "Wake up. Please. Levi!"

"I am awake, Eren." He whispered sending a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"Levi, what are you doing….ha….stop!" Levi held me closer.

"Levi," I moaned, "Levi if you keep holding me like this, I can't guarantee that I won't do anything!"

"Go ahead Eren."

"What! Levi!"

"You're so loud." Levi tilts my head down to his and kisses me.

"Levi, before I go into a state where I can't stop, I want to know what happened to you, everyone has told me that they don't know, that you haven't told anyone." "Will you tell me?"

"Eren, yes it's true, I haven't told anyone and I don't wish to speak of it." Levi answered me, his voice slow and soft.

My head felt dizzy, I couldn't breathe.

"Did something terrible happen to you, were you attacked? How did you get those hurt?"

"Eren…."

I got no answer from Levi, for he had fallen asleep holding me in his arms.


End file.
